


Fifteen Days

by Valentine20xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: It all began when the Purebloods took their attacks on Muggles one step too far. It all ended when the Muggles took it one step far enough.A AU epilogue to Harry Potter, that explores quite how the Purebloods could, in a few days, destroy their entire community with their bigotry...





	Fifteen Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU that assumes two things happened in Books 6 and 7.
> 
> Firstly, Dumbledore did not curse himself with the rotting curse finding one of the horcruxes, and managed to survive the assassination attempt by Draco Malfoy. As a result, he was able to 'assist' Harry with ensuring the other horcruxes were found and destroyed.  
Secondly, as a result of this, when Harry was killed by Voldemort, he actually died, since no-one was there to advise him otherwise.  
Dumbledore managed to defeat Voldemort, and took a strictly advisory role in the Ministry as McGonagall took up his job as Head of Hogwarts, deciding, in his twilight years, to use his title as Leader Of The Light to bring in a new Wizarding Golden Age.

**DAY 1**

It had all been planned down to the second by those who had once been called Death Eaters. The Ministry cracked down on them attacking wizarding communities, but, since Minister Umbridge was given power, after the fall of the Ministry left her the only ranking member of the Ministry left, it had been decided that protecting their own interests were more important than monitoring the muggles.

As a result, Lucius and several of his allies stood at equidistant points across the fence that was supposed to protect the ostentatious muggle building they'd approached. Broken bits of muggle technology had been already dumped inside the building, in order to confuse the muggle Aurors.

"3... 2... 1..." He whispered, before giving the signal, before silenced Blasting Curses took out the red-suited men that were meant to be guards, then all of them released the Fiendfyre, before they walked away, not worried in the slightest about their attack being found out. They couldn't use the Dark Mark. That might cause Dumbledore.

**DAY 3**

_ **This is the BBC News. A statement on the attack on Buckingham Palace has been released by the Queen. As you know from our earlier coverage, a fire bomb was released that destroyed Buckingham Palace and destroyed the grounds of the royal residence. Thankfully, The Queen and Royal Family were not in attendance.** _

** _The London Fire Brigade were barely able to keep the flames to the grounds of the now completely destroyed building, with several billion pounds in various irreplaceable works of art within the building lost. The Crown Jewels were being restored at the time off-site, and are safe._ **

_ **The Queen is promising a full investigation, with Tony Blair promising to discover who attacked the heartland of our country.**_

**DAY 7**

Dumbledore entered the Minister's Office, after there had been a urgent message sent by the muggle government. It had been nearly a decade since the Prophecy had been tragically fulfilled, and he only made appearances during incidents where they needed his counsel, like this.

"What seems to be the problem, Minister?" Dumbledore asked, "More terrorism by the Muggleborns?"

Umbridge smirked. An on-going program of misinformation had been going on, with Dumbledore being given very well rewritten reports on muggle terrorist acts, to imply that the muggleborn population were prone to causing incidents that stretched the Statute of Secrecy to it's limit.

"This isn't part of the current investigation, hopefully. A unknown group learned Fiendfyre and used it to raze a high-profile muggle's home to the ground. If this is the same group, they could attack one of our homes next!" Umbridge declared with fake sincerity, "Please go to Mr. Blair and assure him that we will work with him as much as possible to stop this terrible situation..."

“How generous...” Dumbledore stated, Umbridge handing him a box from one of her drawers, knowing exactly what it was.

“This is a gift for the Prime Minister. Make sure you don’t open it before you get to his office...” She stated sweetly, Dumbledore nodding. Once he had left, she sent an internal message requesting a new assistant to advise her. When she noticed the explosion several miles away, she prepared her speech.

"Dumbledore was a great man, and a pillar of the community. Our world is under attack by those who cavort with muggles..." She began...

**DAY 10**

_ **This is the News. It is with a heavy heart that I report that Prime Minister Tony Blair was killed when a terrorist bomb was smuggled into Number 10 Downing Street. Several members of his cabinet were also killed.** _

_ **There are several unidentified bodies, thought to be part of a group discussing the recent terror attacks on high profile targets. One of them is believed to be Special Adviser Albus Dumbledore, who had been called in by Tony Blair, after his invaluable assistance to John Major.** _

_ **The Metropolitan Police think the two incidents are related, and suspect that some kind of terrorist cell has decided to cripple England as a country. William Hague announced that they would be making a concerned effort to 'cripple them first'.**_

**DAY 14**

In Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy toasted with Dolores Umbridge as she smiled.

"He was a fool." Umbridge sighed, "Didn't even realize that he was carrying the instrument of his demise."

"The muggles will not know what hit them." Malfoy smirked, wondering what the sounds of rumbling engines were coming from above them.

Seconds later, Malfoy Manor was a crater, as the bombers reported signs of wreckage where there had been an empty field shortly before...

_Over the following days, places like Hogwarts were targetted, squibs and muggleborns happily helping fine tune the equipment used to detect the sensory black spot that was a magical location._

_The students were removed before, as part of the statement sent by the new Prime Minister, Hogwarts finally resembled what muggles saw normally._

_As far as the British Government was concerned, it was a school for terrorists, not helped by the lack of control on the students, a side-effect of Dumbledore's long tenure._

_Parallel attack by Death Eater sympathisers within America and Europe failed, with George W. Bush notably having employed wizards who knew the counter to Fiendfyre as part of the White House security detail within hours of the Buckingham Palace attack._

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER**

_**The interim Government are happy to report that the Royal Army and Air Force recently completed several missions to locate and eliminate the terrorist cells that attacked the Royal Family and UK Government in a attempt to cripple England as a country. Several children were rescued from captivity within the terrorist cells, being indoctrinated into following their doctrine, and are being treated in hospitals.** _

_ **In other news, Magic exists! Several countries have discovered magical societies that were hiding since the Dark Ages, due to worry about another example of the Salem Witch Trials. Among them is good old Blighty itself, our own wizards stepping forward to assist us in this time of great strife...** _

Diagon Alley reopened several months after the shortest period of terror in the magical world to a diminished clientele. Not one of the major pureblood families had survived the purge, and some places were still closed. Police officers patrolled the streets, the notice-me-not and muggle repelling charms removed. Gringotts now had a simple sign below it's name, 'Affiliated with the Bank Of England'.

It was a general concession now, for the magical people of England. If you did like the old Magical Britain attempted, they'd raze what was left to the ground as well. Places like this only existed because it was too close to civilians.

No-one had any illusions that they had survived because they were better than anyone else. The Pureblood Doctrine had been wiped out not by a change of policy, but by the fact they refused to change...

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this story didn't take into account the comment partway through over that Tony Blair had already taken power when Harry would have left Hogwarts.
> 
> I also reworked the timeline, since it was slightly unrealistic.


End file.
